mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Might
Might & Magic: Duel of Champions is a free-to-play trading card game available on Steam or via the game's website, as well as on the iPad app store. It is available for cross-platform play. The game was shut down on October 31, 2016. Gameplay Banner yellow 3.png Banner yellow 2.png Banner yellow 1.png Banner Wolf.png Banner teal 4.png Banner teal 3.png Banner teal 2.png Banner teal 1.png Banner Sun.png Banner Stronghold.png Banner Skull.png Banner Sanctuary.png Banner red 3.png Banner red 2.png Banner red 1.png Banner purple 4.png Banner purple 3.png Banner purple 2.png Banner purple 1.png Banner orange 3.png Banner orange 2.png Banner orange 1.png Banner Necropolis.png Banner Mask.png Banner Magic.png Banner Kirin.png Banner Inferno.png Banner Haven.png Banner green 4.png Banner green 3.png Banner green 2.png Banner green 1.png Banner Eye.png Banner Demon.png Banner Dark.png Banner Cult.png Banner blue 3.png Banner blue 2.png Banner blue 1.png Banner Blood.png Banner Bird.png Banner Academy.png The focus of the game is to kill the opposing hero. Each hero has a deck, called library, of 59 to 209 cards, containing 1 hero, 8 event cards, and 50-200 in a combination of creatures, spells, fortunes, and buildings. After logging in, the player can choose a starter deck, and is assigned a random banner. Each player starts with their hero in play. The hero determines the deck's faction, the spells, and the initial levels for might, magic, and fortune. Each turn, the hero gets one more point of resource that can be used to play creatures, spells, and fortunes, and the hero can use one of its skills. One skill that every hero has is to increase the might, magic, or fortune level by one. They can also draw a card for cost of 1 resource. , in Might & Magic: Duel of Champions.]] Each card requires a payment of a certain amount of resource and a hero level of might, magic, or fortune. For example, a Pao wrecker requires a payment of 6 resources and requires the hero to have a Might level of at least 6. Creatures line up in rows, melee creatures in the front lines, shooters in the back, and flyers in either. They can attack and use their skills to kill other creatures and potentially the enemy hero. They require might levels to summon, although some also require a certain magic level. Spells and fortunes have instant or ongoing effects and require magic or fortune respectively. The player can use tokens that increase gold or experience rewards, earned through battles. Both last for 60 minutes. The gold increase is 50%, while XP value is doubled. After reaching ELO rank 200, the player can also participate in tournaments, by paying 1 ticket. XP booster.png|Experience booster Gold booster.png|Gold booster Decks and packs The Duel of Champions features over 30 premade decks and packs. Both of these can be bought with gold or seals. The player can sacrifice cards at the infernal pit for gold and wildcards, the latter which can be used to obtain other cards at the Altar of Wishes. Factions There are seven factions: Haven, Necropolis, Inferno, Stronghold, Sanctuary, Academy, and a Neutral faction. Each has its own unique playstyle. The neutral faction is unique in that it has no heroes, but its creatures, spells, and fortunes can be used in any library. Trivia *The original Duel of Champions missions had two campaigns, which showed a map to show where the group was headed to. However, it was scrapped in the favor of the new campaigns. Thus, some of the characters were scrapped, e.g. Sayuri. *Around March 2015, a sequel, Duel of Champions 2, was planned. The game would focus more on might and magic skills (fortune, building and event cards were disbanded), and a new faction, Sylvan, was to appear. However, the project was soon canceled, due to lack of developers and an increase of trading card games.Duel of Champions 2, by Acid Cave *There was also supposed to be an additional expansion pack, which would feature siege weapons and dragons (the latter being one per elemental school), and even an epic event card. However, the idea was later scrapped, although certain resources, like alternative artworks of Sveltana, Hierophant of the Spider Queen, Shrine of Elrath or Fortune telling remained in-game files.Final expansion pack, by Acid Cave References ru:Might and Magic: Duel of Champions pl:Might & Magic: Duel of Champions Category:Might and Magic